


Scarves

by SquigglyAverageJoe



Series: It’s a perfectlyspookymonthfortheseprompts [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquigglyAverageJoe/pseuds/SquigglyAverageJoe
Summary: I think this like, takes place before my Lanterns thing—some modern AU where all the Links live in a house of their own with Zelda for reasons. This is for Artober, the prompt for the fourth was “scarf,” right? ...Pretty sure it was, at least. This is actually kinda late, but we’re gonna pretend it’s not the fifth, okay?
Series: It’s a perfectlyspookymonthfortheseprompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951999
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Scarves

“It was nice of you to come with me,” Green said. He fit his mask on his face as they pulled into the drive through and Shadow did the same—he hated masks, but he didn’t want to be a dickhead like the people who continued to go out into public without one on, or threw a hissy fit over needing to wear one. “I appreciate it.”

”It’s cool,” Shadow responded. There was a long silence.

”Hey, do you know what Vio wanted?”

”Chicken nuggets,” Shadow responded. “Medium fry.”

”Right.” Green drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. “...He treating you good?”

”I love him,” Shadow said, almost defensively. “Yes.”

”...I said, is he treating you good?”

Shadow flushed. “Oh.” He turned away from him, directing his gaze towards the window. Obviously, Green had embarrassed him. “Yeah. He’s a good boyfriend. He’s great. I love him.”

”Good.” Green almost regretted accepting Shadow’s help because this was so incredibly awkward, it was like his skin was trying to crawl away and out of the car. “...You’ve been dating how long?”

”A year, three months, three weeks.”

”So, it’s pretty serious then.”

”...Yeah?”

”...Alright, cool.”

“Shadow...” He looked up at Blue from across the table. “...Did... you just dip... your cheeseburger into your sweet and sour sauce?”

Shadow looked up at him. “...Yeah?”

”But...” he looked horrified. “Why?”

Shadow blinked—he and Vio had split their meals, so they each got a cheeseburger and five chicken nuggets, but even he was looking at Shadow in horror. “...Ketchup,” Vio said gently. “Doesn’t mix in sweet and sour sauce.”

”I disagree.”

”Why?” Blue asked. “Why would you do this? Why?”

”Why don’t you do this?” Shadow asked and beside him, Vio snorted. Shadow absolutely beamed and moved closer to him. They all just ate in silence—this was a really awkward dinner.

”I don’t think they like me much,” Shadow admitted, curling up beside Vio.

”Don’t be ridiculous, Shadow.” He was, naturally, leaned against his wall, propped up in bed, reading a book—one of his favorites. Shadow had read it and pretended to love it, but he hadn’t actually enjoyed it nearly as much as Vio did—Vio had gone on thousands of rants about how much he loved the book, though, and every time he did, Shadow thought he loved that book just for the sheer amount of joy it brought his Vio. “They like you. Not in the same way _I_ like you probably, or at least, I’d hope so, but...” He turned a page. “They like you.”

”No, I don’t think they do,” Shadow said, flatly. “He asked if you were treating me good, but I thought he wanted to know if I was treating you good, and I guess I got offended because I got slightly defensive and then we just kind of stayed silent for the entirety of the drive, up to and including when he emptied the entirety of his sprite on my lap, we just kind of stared at each other.” He groaned. “I _still_ smell like soda.”

”Oh, Shadow, love.” Vio wrapped an arm around his waist to bring him closer—therefore, complaining about this was a good thing and an excuse to cuddle his boyfriend. “Don’t worry about it, they’re just as concerned about you liking them as you are about them liking you.”

”Yeah? What makes you say that?”

Vio smiled almost serenely, turning to look at him. “I told them, if they scared you off, I would murder all three of them. Obviously, I’m bluffing, but I’d be absolutely pissed.” He looked back at his book. “They’re nice—don’t let them scare you just because there’s three of them and they’re all taller than you.”

”They _are_ all taller than me! Like, what the hell, I’m so short compared to them.”

”Well, Blue likes heels.” Vio looked up again at him. “Maybe you can bond over him with that.”

”Any chance he also likes eyeliner?”

”No, but he won’t treat you badly because you like eyeliner. He might say it’s queer, and then he’ll make a joke about him also being queer and you’ll laugh.”

”And Red hasn’t said a word to me,” Shadow said. “Like, he doesn’t even look at me. Like, I tried to say hi to him in the hallway yesterday, but he ran away into his room like I threatened him or something.”

”Shadow,” Vio said simply. “You live here now. You help pay the bills and for groceries. You help do chores. You even offer to help Green pick up McDonalds when we’re all too lazy to cook, and just the other night you helped me make dinner. You live here—the others said they were okay with you coming to live with us, and I doubt it’s changed. You guys will figure it out.”

”Okay, but what if we _don’t_?”

Vio set his book aside. “Shadow, I know you will. In fact, I am so confident that you and the others will eventually start to get along and that this awkwardness will be short lived that I promise you, if it doesn’t work out, because I know it won’t, I’ll move out with you. We’ll get an apartment of our own.”

”...So, what I’m hearing is, this shouldn’t work out.”

”Don’t be a jerk, Shadow.” Vio turned to face him, moving his pillow so he could lie down. “Give it a shot, okay?”

”Hey, does Zelda even exist?”

”Sometimes?” Vio responded. “I’m tired—do you think we can pause this conversation and go to bed?”

”I guess.” He laid down beside Vio, curling up next to him closer than before and wrapping an arm around him. “...I’m really thirsty, but I don’t wanna get up and go to the kitchen.”

Vio chuckled. “I’ll be right here, waiting for you.”

”But what if I run into one of them?”

Vio pressed a kiss to his cheek. “You’ll survive. Go get some water.”

He stopped at the end of the hallway. Right around the corner, he heard noises—breathing and movement. He swallowed. “Oh no.”

A voice called, “Green? Is that you?”

”No,” Shadow said. He stepped out of the hallway.

Red was at the table—he looked up at Shadow and then horror flashed through his eyes. “Oh no!” Red said. “You’re not supposed to see this?”

”See what?” Shadow asked.

Red sighed and grabbed something off of the table before throwing it at him. Shadow caught it and looked around it. Then he noticed the knitting needles on the table and the ball of yarn. “...I don’t get it.”

Red slouched in his spot at the table. “I was trying to make you a scarf! All you have is a hoodie, and it’s October, what if you catch a cold?”

Shadow looked over it, trying to think of something to say. Red continued, “I made all of the others one once I got into knitting—Green has a green one, Blue has a blue one, Vio’s is purple, I made Zelda three because she likes to pay me to make them, so she has like, a pastel blue one I’m really proud of and a pink one and a white one... I just thought you know, you’ve been dating Vio for so long and now you live here, you’re like, a part of the family and I was really worried we wouldn’t get along so I thought I would buy your love with expensive wool and a lot of time and aggressive love, so—“ He gestured to it.

Shadow looked it over. “You didn’t have to do that,” he said.

”But I wanted to!” Red insisted. “You could get sick. And then Vio would get sick and then everyone else would get sick. It’d be bad. And Vio really likes you, so we have to too! I... wasn’t sure what color o do, so I went with black because... names?”

”I...” Shadow wasn’t sure what to say. This was really sweet. “Thank you. I love it.”

Red brightened. “You do?”

”Yeah. It’s great. Thank you.”

Red just about beamed. “Great!”

”Hey...” He shook Vio. Vio grumbled something and opened one of his eyes. “Hey, Vio, look.”

”What? What am I looking at?” He pushed himself up on his elbows, rubbed at his eyes.

”Red made me a scarf.”

”Oh. That’s cool. Did you get some water?”

”...No.”


End file.
